


A Different Kind of Fairytale

by eastwoodgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Female Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodgirl/pseuds/eastwoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not a damsel in distress, Potter! I command you to release me from this infernal tower at once!" "No, you're not. You are my Prince, and I, your Knight. It is my duty to protect you... even from myself"  AU. OOC. FEM! Harry. Snarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: Once Upon A Time: The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story also takes plot elements from various fairy tales namely but not limited to: Mulan, Ever After, Sleeping Beauty and Shrek. Obviously, I do not own these as well. I can only take credit for weaving those elements together.
> 
> WARNING: Fairytale AU. A bit OOC. Fem! Harry. Some language and violence
> 
> A/N: My first take on the ubiquitous fem! Harry plot line. As the title suggests, this story will try to do away with the clichéd 'knight saves the damsel in distress' plot. I am also experimenting on a new writing style… so reviews, feedback and the like will be greatly appreciated. With that said, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a good king and his wife, the queen. They were called King Albus and Queen Minerva. The kind and gentle monarchs ruled the magical kingdom of Godric's Hollow and made Hogwarts Castle their home. The King and Queen were well-loved by their people; their rule brought about prosperity amongst their subjects and their lands. Their reign could be described in one word: peaceful. It was almost perfect, if not for one fact: The King and Queen do not have an heir. For many years they have tried and tried –healers, mages and even sorceresses –but no one can find anything wrong. The Queen simply cannot conceive a child.

Until one day, twenty years into the rule of good King Albus, a seer was attacked by wildebeests in the Forest of Dean. Her name was Luna. It so happened that the King and his loyal right hand and knight commander James Potter were inspecting their troops in the nearby camping area when they heard the commotion.

"Halt!" King Albus commanded. He turned to James. "Do you hear that sound, my good man?"

"Your Highness, it seems to be a woman I distress,"

"Take a few good men and inspect the commotion, James,"

"Right away your highness."

James, together with a couple of soldiers went deep into the forest and saw a wildebeest about to strike a woman with skin and hair that glowed like the sun. James immediately took his sword and aimed for the beast. The sword of Gryffindor struck right through the middle of the animal's heart. In a few seconds, it was no more. He then turned to the woman.

"You are saved, my lady. The beast shall harm you no longer." He offered his hand to help the woman up to her feet. The lady smiled at him.

"Thank you, James Potter." It was not a question. She took James' hand and up righted herself. James frowned.

"You seem to know me my lady, but I am unaware of your identity. You look and dress like a foreigner," he gestured towards her periwinkle dress made out of a sheer material –it almost looked like it was made out of fairy wings.

"And yet, you still saved me," the woman just continued smiling at him. "Bless your good heart James Harold Potter, son of Charles Xavier, right hand of King Albus, commander of the Knights of Hogwarts." The woman curtsied. "My name is Luna, a seer from Glen. I come in peace, bearing a prophecy for your almighty King."

"Very well," James said, still eying the woman carefully. "I shall take you to the good King," He then motioned for her to follow him. King Albus was waiting for them in the clearing. James addressed the monarch.

"Your highness, a seer from Glen approaches with a prophecy."

King Albus raised his eyebrows as Luna approached him and curtsied. Her eyes shifted and her voice deepened.

"My good King," she began. "Dusk heralds the great and the just as the barren fig tree shall bear its coveted fruit in the hours of darkness. Dusk heralds the loyal and the true as the seeds of the mustard plant shall grow strong amongst the rubbles. Dusk heralds the dawn of discord and among the forgotten ruins shall rise anew, a fountain of all that is evil. The fruit of the fig tree shall be eclipsed by the new moon as the world lay in deep slumber –until the flower of the mustard plant emerges and triumphs over the enmity and despair. The flower shall cause the evil to wither and allow the fig to stand firm. The flower shall drive the clouds to non-existence with a power that pure evil cannot touch nor ponder. A power that shall awaken the seed in the fig's heart and awaken the world that lay in deep slumber."

The king and his commander exchanged looks. The seer's eyes were back to their normal color, a pale blue. She eyed King Albus.

"Darkness approaches, your Majesty. You must make haste."

"My dear seer," said King Albus. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but can you tell me why should we believe such prophecy?"

Luna smiled serenely.

"It will come to pass my good King, whether you have faith or not." And with that, she turned in her spot and vanished, leaving the King and his men in awe. James addressed his King.

"Was –was that –"

"Possibly a sorceress, James." The King sighed. "A prophecy from a sorceress of Glen. She may be a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw –gather my loyal advisers. We must know what this prophecy pertains to."

**010101010**

"Dusk means an end, possibly a fall," an advisor suggested. A number of protests erupted. The King waved his hand. They were gathered in the throne room: King Albus, Queen Minerva, James and the King's most trusted adviser and scholar, Fillius Flitwick.

"Continue, my dear Fillius, with your wise discourse."

"My dear King, 'Dusk heralds the great and the just,' –it could mean your downfall." The King frowned but motioned for Fillius to continue.

"The barren fig pertains to your Majesty, the Queen. It seems that your downfall shall be ushered in by the conception and birth of your royal heir."

Queen Minerva gasped. She eyed her King as she brought a hand to caress her bosom. The healer had just confirmed that morning; she was with child, but she hasn't told anyone yet. King Albus nodded at her briefly before turning back to Fillius.

"Continue, Fillius"

"My King, the proceeding part though becomes a little hazy." Fillius sighed before continuing on. "The mustard plant refers to a loyal, faithful and devoted servant –it could mean any of your people –this person too shall fall. Forgotten ruins could mean an old enemy that will rise one more." This statement caused the King to stare off into space, that is, until the Queen touched his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. The King nodded once more at Fillius, who spoke on.

"The fruit of the fig tree is clearly your heir, your Highness. That he or she shall be eclipsed –"

"He too will fall?" The Queen mused out loudly. Her child will be doomed even before it was born? How cruel can the world be?

Fillius thought about it for a while then let out a deep breath.

"Your heir will meet a champion, my fair Queen, fear not. The flower of the mustard plant shall be the savior of us all –a knight if you must."

"But knights are born into the knighthood," James interrupted. "Then that must mean that the mustard plant you are talking about is one of the knights of Hogwarts –for a knight cannot emerge from the commoners r the peasants, only the nobles."

"Indeed," said King Albus, looking at James thoughtfully. He then turned to his trusted advisor. "But the prophecy pertains to a flower… Fillius? Could this mean a –female knight?"

Fillius pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps, your Majesty –"

A rousing chorus of dissent came from the knights.

"Preposterous! A woman cannot be knighted!"

"That is absurd! None of us have a female heir!"

The King raised his hands for silence. He looked over to his commander.

"James?"

"It is out of our customs, you Highness. There has been no woman to ever be knighted for they would not survive the rigors of training."

"I see," the King sighed. He turned to Fillius.

"Perhaps, a figurative Knight, my dear friend?"

"Perhaps, your Highness," Fillius said dejectedly. "Perhaps."

With those words, the Queen faltered. Tears began flowing from her eyes. King Albus turned to his wife.

"Hush my Queen,"

"Oh Albus, what shall become of us? Of our heir? We have waited for so long, and now –"

"There is always a silver lining, love. Now at least we know that our child will be redeemed even if we fall. All will be well in time, my Queen."

**010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Welcome the Prince

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome the Prince**

Eight months after the prophecy was made, the kingdom had a huge banquet in honor of the Royal Offspring's impending delivery. Various dignitaries and magical beings were invited to celebrate the upcoming birth of a prince.

The King and Queen were delighted to finally have the son they have been waiting for, for so long. Upon learning of the babe's gender, the Royal Couple decided upon a name: Severus Percival Maximillian. Percival was after his father's second name; Maximillian from his maternal grandfather. Severus was a name the Queen had insisted upon.

"We shall call him Severus, in hopes that he shall end the impending strife our Kingdom shall face in due time and cut off our ties to old forgotten ruins of the past."

In the banquet, the Prince's name was announced. Blessings were given and gifts were bestowed. The whole Kingdom was in a festive mood… except for one.

Bellatrix Lestrange fit her name to the bill. She was strange –powerful, yes, but strange. She was one of the most, if not the most notorious mages in the Kingdom of Godric's Hollow. And that day, she was furious. They have forgotten to invite her to the banquet in honor of the coming prince. She stormed up to the gates of the Castle where a couple of guards tried to stop her. She smirked at them evilly before waving her hand and turning them into swine. Everyone that had tried to stop her on her way to the throne room was turned into a farm animal of some sort. At last, she reached her destination: the Banquet in the Great Hall. She had waved her hand again and the waltz music that was playing ceased. Everyone turned to look at the crazy witch. Bellatrix smiled eerily.

"I've come to pay respects to the King and Queen and deliver my gift to the unborn Prince Severus."

The King looked alarmed and the Queen wrapped her arms around her abdomen protectively. They were unable to move otherwise. Bellatrix had them under a very powerful spell.

"On the day of the Prince's birth, everyone that shall see him will be turned to stone. He will live alone and die of neglect and the Kingdom of Godric's Hollow will crumble into ruins on the day of his death –"

"No!" The Queen exclaimed as a powerful surge of magic came from Bellatrix' hands and surrounded her stomach.

"Seize her!" The King ordered his men. Commander James Otter was almost near the deranged mage who was laughing manically when she disappeared into thin air. The whole Castle was silent, except for Queen Minerva who broke into hysterical sobs. "NO! Not my child!" King Albus could not do anything other than console his wife. Bellatrix was a powerful witch, if not the most powerful in the land. She might be crazy, but there was no doubting her curse. It would hold no matter what. His son was doomed even before it was born. The festive mood in the Great Hall dissipated quickly. Everyone was at a loss.

"You Highnesses, perhaps we can be of help." A short willowy woman with long, blond hair stepped forward. Behind her were two others: one with dark brown hair that curled under her chin, and another with sandy brown hair that went past her shoulders. They were dressed in a floaty periwinkle-blue material fashioned into long gowns and silver stars adorned the side of their pale faces.

"Who are you?" James asked, stepping in front of the ladies, blocking their path to the Royal Family.

"Fear not, wise James. We mean no harm," the blonde said. "We come bearing gifts for the unborn Prince."

"Who are you?" James insisted. He did not feel any animosity from the trio, but one can never be too sure.

"We are the three sisters of Stella Maris," the blonde said, smiling. "I am called Narcissa."

"I am called Ursa," The dark-haired lady said, nodding.

"My name is Libra," the sandy-haired one introduced herself. The one called Narcissa spoke on. "Bella was one of us, before she became caught up in the dark ways. She is the most powerful of us all –that, I will tell you. But if the three of us combine our powers, perhaps we may be able to modify her curse on the Prince."

The King looked thoughtful for a moment then sighed. He then motioned for James to let the ladies pass through. Narcissa smiled.

"But first, we offer our gifts." She knelt before the Queen and placed a gentle hand on her bulging stomach. "From Narcissa –the flower –unsurpassed poise and grace –beauty in all forms shall be bestowed upon you, my Prince." A soft red glow emitted from her hand and went into the Queen's stomach. Narcissa stood up and her sister Ursa took place. "From Ursa, the bear –immeasurable courage and strength –valor and honor, you shall posses, my young Lord." A soft green glow joined the red one. Ursa smiled serenely and stood up as Libra took her place. "From Libra, the scales –peace and justice –the capacity to love and forgive, I bequeath unto you, Prince Severus of Godric's Hollow." A pale blue beam joined the other two colors. As Libra stood up, the three colors combined, forming a bright white light. It enveloped the Queen's abdomen for a few seconds before vanishing completely. Narcissa spoke once more.

"Now, time to aid the Prince." She and her sisters formed a circle around the Queen, their hands touching the monarch's stomach lightly. Libra nodded at her sisters before speaking. "We, the sisters of Stella Maris, invoke the power of Morgana Le Fay. We call upon her to aid us in conquering the curse of our sister Bellatrix." A purple glow emanated from the three sisters' foreheads and joined to form a dome over the Queen. Ursa spoke next. "On the day of the Prince's birth, all of those of Godric's Hollow shall not turn to stone, but sleep –all except for one soul, deemed fit to see to him. The Curse shall not escape the confines of the Kingdom, and outside its borders, he shall live as a normal child." Narcissa spoke once again.

"On the day of his majority, he shall return to his land and wake his people and he shall rule them back to their glory days. It will be a treacherous task as he will encounter adversity. But he will face it head on with a knight by his side. Libra took over next. "The stars will guide you my Prince, until the day you fulfill the Prophecy of Luna, and defy the Curse of Bellatrix. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," intoned Ursa.

"So mote it be," intoned Narcissa.

The purple dome of light glowed until it encompassed all who were present. The light was blinding, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Once it subsided, the three magical sisters were found to be gone.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

Twenty-two days later, the 9th of January arrived.

The Queen was in labor.

Her attendants all came rushing towards the Royal Chambers with Assistant Healer Alice Longbottom in the lead (Head Healer Lily Evans was out due to an emergency in her family in the Land of Glen). In a few minutes, Queen Minerva was on her back, pushing. A few minutes later, soft cries were heard. The King strode forward, his right-hand James close behind. A bundle wrapped in soft blue fleece was placed beside the Queen. A babe with ebony black hair, snow-white skin and rosy lips slept peacefully unaware.

"My son," the King whispered, kissing the young Prince's forehead. "Severus Percival Maximillian, Prince of Godric's Hollow." As soon as King Albus made that pronouncement, a wave of bright, multi-colored light surrounded the Prince and all those who were present. The magic, remembering the curse of Bellatrix and her three sisters, began working –everyone in the Kingdom and the lands it governed began to fall into a deep slumber; everyone, that is, except for the young right hand man, Commander James Potter.

"Am I the one to care for the Prince?" James asked incredulously. And as if to answer, on cue, the three sisters of Stella Maris appeared before him.

"Fare thee well, sir James." It was Narcissa who spoke. She gathered young Prince Severus in her arms and handed him to James. The babe did not stir at all. "Take him and travel to the land of Glen. The Kingdom shall rest and await your return."

"But –how?"

Libra stepped forward and touched the young man's forehead. "We will be with you, young knight. You must make haste to the Land of Glen, where King Tobias and Queen Eileen reside. They shall provide you refuge. The babe shall thrive well in the Kingdom of Spinner's End with your guidance as well as that of the Sorceress Luna. You shall bid your time there until the prophecy deems it is necessary for the Prince to return to Godric's Hollow with the Knight of Lore by his side."

"His Knight?" asked James. "Would that be me?"

Ursa spoke, touching James' heart. "The Knight spoken for in the Prophecy of Luna is yet to come –but will be a part of you." As soon as she had finished speaking, the Castle began to shake violently. She turned to her sisters once before returning her gaze to James. "Hurry, the Castle will entomb those who are slumbering. Only the return of the Prince and his Knight shall restore it." Without another word, James nodded at them and ran out of the crumbling Castle as fast as he could, carrying the Little Prince in his snugly in his arms.

**010101010101010101010101010101**

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**


End file.
